The Unexpected Truth
by Kittypithers
Summary: Dean Winchester has had enough of the hunting life. he wants to settle down and find a wife, but love has a different idea for him. Very smutty Dean and Castiel, Sam and unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was one of the worlds best hunters he had been training and hunting since he was a young boy and his mother Mary had passed away. He had never questioned his way of life until his father had died. His whole existence became very real when his dad died, never being able to love anyone, dragging Sammy into danger almost every week and a few meaningless hook-ups with women in pubs.

Why did he have to hunt the evil creatures, he asked himself repeatedly. It just seemed so pointless he wasn't saving people in his life he was just endangering. He wished that he had never started the business and that he could just forget about all the evil that lived out there.

He looked around the diner that he had been eating breakfast in. The plastic red seats and the cold metal tables seemed so tacky. Dean longed for a real home cooked meal. He wished that he could have a real solid bed to go home to instead of living in cheep motels. He took a large chunk out of his pancakes and stab viciously at it with his fork. He checked his phone as Sammy text him to tell him where the corpse of a angry spirit was buried.

Dean left the handful of change on the table to pay his bill and went to the impala. He checked his equipment and headed to the abandoned plot of land that Sammy had directed him to. Slinging the shovel over his shoulder he slammed the boot and headed to the old oak tree in the middle of the land beside a dirty lake.

"Lets finish this now then bitch." he muttered under his breath as he started digging. He found the skeleton of the spirit and salted it before preparing it for burning. Dean stood back up and dropped the match onto the corpse. Watching as it went up in flames he let out a small chuckle under his breath "You caused me and Sammy so much trouble." Dean then sighed looking upon the sight, "I always wanted to be a mechanic you know, I would much rather be fixing cars than burning your ass."

* * *

><p>Dean grabbed Sammy and gave him a cuddle. "Lets go and get some dinner Sammy, I wanna talk about summat."<p>

"Aright Dean, sounds serious is it another spirit?"

"You could say summat like that I guess, lets go"

* * *

><p>"YOU WANNA QUIT" Sam's voice echoed through the diner.<p>

"shhhh Sammy not so loud"

"what about all the evil we kill and the people we save what will happen to them if we quit hunting."

"Sammy think of the other hunters we have met, these people will be fine and we will be free, no more chasing things, we can give up the family business and start our own lives instead of following in dads footsteps, we will max out the credit cards and just disappear no more hiding and running from the law everytime a card gets found out. I will start my own garage and fix cars, you can go back to law school. All those cards we have could easily get us cover to start out."

Sammy pondered the idea and then a small smile crept on his face, "I could finish my law studies?" Dean nodded slowly. "And I can open my own law firm?" Dean nodded again. "Lets do it then," Sammy said excitedly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam signed into his computer and Dean headed to the bank to open a first bank account and get their lives on track. The cashier looked at him and then checked her computer screen, Dean saw that she was a little bemused how someone of his age had never had a bank account and he smiled sweetly. "Ok Mr Winchester your account has been made, I hope you have a great time with your new garage idea."<p>

Dean walked out with his head held high, for the first time in his life things were going to be normal. He and Sammy would rent a place somewhere cheep and he would get both of their lives together maybe settle down have a couple of kids. The true American dream.


	2. Chapter 2 the new room mate

Chapter 2

new room mate.

Castiel was having a quiet day when his phone emitted a loud buzz. He pounced on it faster then you could say Jack, hoping that someone has finally emailed him about the empty rooms. The big old house felt so empty since his wife had left him. Melissa had taken him for everything he had all she left him was this house and his dog. His heart jumped when he saw the email entitled rooms to rent. He quickly opened it and read;

_Dear Castiel,_

_I was wondering if you still have the rooms available that are posted on renting section of this website. My brother and I are looking for somewhere and the two empty rooms you are advertising seem just perfect for us. If you still have these rooms please email me back and we can arrange to come and view them._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Sam Winchester_

Castiel was quick to hit reply and wrote an email back to Sam.

_Dear Sam, _

_The rooms in question are still available, when is the best time for you to come and visit. If you chose to rent you can move in immediately they are fully furnished and have just been redecorated._

_Yours faithfully _

_Castiel. _

Castiel then sat in wait, would he once again have someone to fill this house with noise and laughter. He wondered what these brothers were like. His mind wandered about their age and looks he was very curious.

Sam opened the email and read it, he knew dean would love the location of the house and that he would enjoy having a garden. This man Castiel even had a dog, they both wanted pets but their lives had never been settled enough to allow it.

"Sammy?" dean shouted when he walked through the door, "Sammy, I did it I set up a bank account, we can put all that money safe now but we will have to do little bits at a time it may look a little weird if I went back and put 60,000 into a new bank account."

Sam laughed at deans enthusiasm, "I found us a place to rent, we would be house sharing with a man called Castiel."

"Awesome Sammy where is it and when can we go?"

"We can go as soon as and it is just outside of Lawrence. I have checked the area and there is already one garage but we can always open another so that the work can be spread."

"Sounds great Sammy get us a time to check it out tomorrow and I will get packing on the car we can leave first thing in the morning."

Dean stayed up almost all night packing everything they had in the car, they could leave the weapons in the boot in case they ever needed them for defence but he hoped the worst of it was over.

Dean and Sammy got in the impala the next morning and started the long drive to Lawrence. If all went to plan they would hopefully have a bed to sleep in by the time the night was out. Dean smiled as he thought about being able to cook real food and some home made apple pies. Hopefully this Castiel bloke was alright and they'd all be friends.

* * *

><p>Castiel felt a twinge of panic in his stomach as he flattened his hair and straightened the house, they would be here soon and he had to make a good impression he had spent the last 8 hours cleaning the house from top to bottom everything had been bleached and polished.<p>

A ring at the door sent Castiel flying, he had been lost in his thoughts again and now they were here, he felt butterflys flutter in his stomach. Castiel took a deep breath in and pulled the door open.

* * *

><p>Sam had gone to the door first as Castiel knew only his name but Dean was sharp on his heels. He had a wad of notes stashed in his pocked 300 dollars in total to pay Castiel so they could move in as fast as possible, this viewing was just a pleasantry. As soon as the door began to open Dean took in a sharp breath that door was the start of their new lives.<p>

Castiel appered from behind the door and dean felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him his heart suddenly skipped a beat and he stared at the man that had caught his attention, the very straight man.

"Hi, are you Sam?" Castiel spoke addressing the taller of the men.

* * *

><p>Castiel felt his ears redden when he opened the door and saw the two men standing their, the older of the men Dean was very handsome Castiel had always been a little two sided when it came to his sexuality and couldn't help feel Deans heated stare. He invited the men inside to look around and see if they were interested in renting the rooms from him, <em>God he hoped they would be.<em>

"Hi _Cas_" Dean said with an unintentional purr in his voice.

"H-h-hi" Castiel stuttered back backing up a little, he tripped a little and Dean grabbed his hand to support him. All the hairs stood up on Castiel's arms and they did the same on Deans. "So. I will eugghh show you around the place."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said.

Castiel took them upstairs to the room available on the first floor beside his own room, Dean muttered something to Sam and then Castiel showed them the upper floor room which was almost a loft conversion. Sam smiled as he looked towards Dean. Dean had been staring out the window when a Labrador puppy bounced its way up to him. "Oh that's Bobby," Castiel said with a bright smile.

"When can we move in?" Dean asked, his face being licked thoroughly by the puppy.

"As soon as you want, they are ready immediately."

"Great is that 180 per room?" Sam asked pulling out the money to pay up and put a deposit.

"Oh no, its 180 for both rooms, no deposit needed either."

"So a 180 for two rooms a week yeah?" dean asked from under the puppy, "That's good money."

Castiel Laughed pulling the dog from ontop of dean and letting him stand back up, "The 180 is for the whole month, chipping in to the shopping of course."

Dean laughed, this was the best thing to ever happen to them and it should only get better. He took a sly look at Castiel's butt will picking up a dog toy.

* * *

><p>Please review this is my first story so any feedback is good, sorry if it is taking a little while to write i am trying to keep it sounding good.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first move.

Dean had been living with Castiel and Sam for 2 months now and he and Castiel have become good friends, they were close and the three of them shared many movie nights together but Dean and Cas had never really got any alone time. He wanted to let Cas know that he was into him, that he might wanna have a relationship. The defiantly straight Castiel that he had met when they first moved in turned out to be not so straight. Dean had been alone one day in the house when he heard bobby crying from the other room. He walked in to see that the dog had tangled himself in Castiel's perfect red satin sheets. As soon as Dean had untangled the sheets he put them back on the bed and made it. A porno magazine fell out the side of the sheets onto the floor, when Dean had picked it back up to put it back like nothing had happened he noticed a very sexy picture of two men on the front cover. He felt little Dean grow as he thought about Castiel reading it and he put it back leaving to take a cold shower.

Dean was thinking back to the magazine he had found and what castiels face might looked like scrunched up in a mind blowing orgasm, when his phone began to ring loudly. He jumped guiltily and answered it. Dean took a deep breath in as he recognized the call from the banker that had been dealing with his claim for a business loan,

"**Mr Winchester, after further consideration from looking at your business plan and a discussion with our financial team about you first year forecast we have decided …" Dean sucked in his breath again biting his lip, "That … Your loan has been accepted, your have a go to start your business. Please come to the bank and we will be able to set up a business account for you and transfer the money to get you on your way, I do say though, only 1000 dollars to start a garage, it does seem like such a little you must have been saving for years to put the rest of the money together, you can also put that into the account if you would like to."**

"Thank you so much I will be right over with my savings to start it all up, you have really helped to make my dreams a reality."

"**Any time Mr Winchester"**

Dean almost ran to the bank, Sammy had agreed that they take 28,000 to put into Deans garage, 10,000 into Sammy going to law school and the rest was to be their joint income until they have both got jobs and their lives sorted. After a long meeting with the bank to set everything up and put the money Dean had brought with him in the account they talked him through some of the costings of repayment that he had to keep up with and other things they all walked away happy.

Dean then went to the empty building he had been looking at and called the agent that had said they would be waiting for his call to agree on the tenancy agreement. The agent came and they signed the form to say that Dean was the owner of the building and that he would pay 600 dollars a month rent with a 400 dollar upfront deposit. They handed the keys over and Dean started making calls to get it all kitted out. The total cost that he was quoted to be fitted by all the tradesmen that he needed was 10,000 with meant he had 18,000 to get all the equipment he needed and to take his brother and Cas out for a celebratory drink.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sat at his desk at the Kansas bank, he was a financial advisor their and head of the financing team. He helped dean with his forecast for the bank loan and he then approved it when his colleague had brought it to him none of them knowing.<p>

Castiels phone buzzed in his pocket and he took a peak it was Dean, his heart leapt in his chest.

D: Cas, we going out for a drink tonight, you, me and Sammy. I got that bank loan and the building and the tradesmen start tomorrow.

C: That's great Dean where should I meet you after work.

D: I dunno where's good you choose, we can pick some beers up at a store after and chill watching some movie later.

C: Yeah I would love that, its a date lol.

He froze after hitting the send button, _he had just told dean it was a date what if he got the wrong idea and thought he was hitting on him would that scare him off. _He held his breath as he waited for Dean to text back.

D: A date it is ;)

He let out a long audible sigh that turned a couple of heads. Maybe Sam would go to bed early and he could try and make a fake drunk pass at Dean. If dean would react well they could talk in the morning if not he will fake a hangover and apologize.

* * *

><p>Dean chose the Star Wars trilogy to watch and asked his brother of his plans after their drinks, Sam replied simply by saying he had a date with some girl from college. He was thinking about an evening alone with Cas.<p>

He set out to meet Cas and Sam for the drinks to celebrate his good fortune and Castiel's helpful planning. Cas was impressed by all the plans that had already been made and the turn around of the project that Dean had told them. After they had all shared a small drink Sam said his goodbyes to go to his date.

Dean held the door of the Impala open for Cas to get in and then got in the drivers side. They drove till they found a small off license that was still open and the picked up a six pack. _That wouldn't get them drunk but might make Cas a bit more open about his sexuality._

Once home they both sat on the sofa quite close to each other and watched he first of the Star Wars trilogy, the both new it word for word so they would occasionally repeat it along with the movie.

* * *

><p>Cas leant in a little as he readjusted his position on the sofa and sighed at Deans body heat against his, he felt so warm and smelled so good. Dean tensed and relaxed, "Cas would it be weird if I cuddled you a little? Its just I haven't been able to give anyone a good hug in ages and I like feeling it."<p>

Cas felt his body tingle inside at the request "Nah Dean of course it wouldn't be weird we're just good mate hanging out and cuddling that's normal right?"

"Eugh yeah its normal guys hug all the time." Dean lied and Cas felt like laughing. Dean pulled him in and wrapped his warm body around Castiels.

As the movie carried on they sunk into each other more and more until they were laid on the sofa entwined in each other. "Cassie, your a great guy. You know that? Your so considerate and thoughtful, plus your great looking." Cas tensed in Dean's arms was Dean flirting with him. "When I was younger I never thought about who I thought was sexy, some weeks it would be women other times it would be men and I was like this is normal, I realised I was bisexual but never acted on it, I mean I always went for girls never kissed a guy or dated one or anything."

"Dean, are you feeling okay? You have had a few to drink I think you should go to bed" was Dean really drunk, he didn't sound like it but Castiel didn't want this to go to far and then make Dean feel uncomfortable. He would wait until the morning and see what happens.

"Yeah I guess it is bedtime." He let out a sigh and then they both started getting up and heading to their separate rooms. Cas had Deans best intentions at heart but at that moment in time he just wanted to repeatedly bang his head into he wall for being to great with Dean and not letting him go to far.

* * *

><p>Dean laid on his bed with his hands on his face, <em>had he pushed Cas too far? Was it because he called him Cassie and he doesn't like it? He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.<em> Dean thought of a way to show Cas he wasn't drunk so after and hour he got up and went to Castiel's room. The door was slightly open and he could see Cas gently stroking his dick and moaning softly. _God that is hot_ he noted making a mental image of the scene before him. He decided he wanted to interrupt and see what happens, he composed his sexiest face and pushed the door. "Cas, I had a nightmare can I sleep with you tonight." his voice trying to sound innocent came out as a primeval growl that made Cas look up eyes wide and full of lust.

Cas got off the bed and looked at Dean in just his underwear, Cas himself was naked and feeling a little exposed as the man's stare devoured his body. He scooted over past dean and shut the door leaving dean on the inside. He growled gently and Dean stepped closer hand running through his hair.

"Tell me about this nightmare," Cas said forcing dean backwards till his legs hit the bed and he collapsed onto it. Dean pulled Cas down and rolled on top of him.

"It was awful, I didn't get to kiss you at all." Cas shuddered as Dean trailed kisses up his neck and across his cheek. "I had to come and fix it right away," he purred kissing Cas on the lips and forcing his tongue gently in his mouth.

Cas let out a throaty chuckle as he scratched his nails down Deans sides and tore his boxers away. His manhood jumped at the freedom as quickly as possible and Cas grabbed it, he may as well make dean orgasm before dealing with his own stiffness. His hand make quick work of Dean, right before he finished him off he flipped him so he was laid on his back and Cas took him into his mouth "ahh... eughh.. Cas.. imma... imma...i'm gonna cum." Castiel gladly took all of it and swallowed it while Dean watched. He then finished himself Dean's panting got him even more excited a little of his cum went on Deans chest and Dean sighed happily.

Dean pulled Cas into a big hug and then fell asleep breathing gently into the other man's hair. Cas gently kissed Deans cheek and fell asleep alongside him.

* * *

><p>This is just the start of a blooming smut life :)<p>

What did you think of the cuddling on the sofa scene and Deans pretending to have a nightmare.

Review and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry about the wait, I was trying to update every day but have been busy recently, many thanks to one of my favourite writers on this site for the reviews. :) If anyone has anything they really want to see in this story please pm me and I will add it into a chapter at some point. Ps: Sam doesn't know about their attraction yet but will find out a bit later on :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Castiel awoke curled up into Deans arm this head resting on his shoulder and his hand finding the toned muscles just above Dean's hips. He brushed those muscles with his hand and Dean chuckled, "That tickles." Cas felt guilty, he felt like he had used the man when he was drunk.

"I'm so sorry Dean, you were drunk I should have controlled myself." Castiel muttered sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Dean pulled him back down and planted his lips directly on top of his. "Cas you stupid sexy git, I wasn't at all drunk I was just trying to see if you like me too."

Cas sighed happily, "Of course I like you, I like you lots more then I should seeing as your my room mate. I have always wanted to know more about you as well, you seemed like you were in a bubble. I honestly had no idea that you were into me."

"I have always been into you, I even wanted the room next to yours so I could be closer to you. I used to think you were straight before I found your reading materiel while rescuing Bobby from under the covers." Castiel turned a bright shade of red, he started to stutter something when Dean stopped him, "I thought it was so sexy that you've been hiding that, all I could imagine was what you looked like reading it, that thought has prompted many cold showers."

Cas felt Dean stir underneath his back and the sat up. "Why didn't you take advantage of what you had instead of having a shower?"

"I would never let myself get off to someone who didn't know I was getting off to them," he looked insulted that Cas thought he would.

"Well I know now so you could, and I can watch." He growled, his eyes gleamed with lust and he bit his lip.

Dean chuckled checking the time on his phone, "Well I guess I could have some quick fun before I have to go and let the builders in to start work at the garage."

Dean gently grabbed his cock which was now rock hard and started tossing himself off. Cas moaned as he joined in and Dean stroked faster. His cock was leaking clear precum and he was gently busking his hips moaning deeply. "mm mm Cas I think I'm going to cum for you." Cas grabbed his hand and dean groaned, "please Cas I was just about to cum." he pleaded. Castiel just chuckled and grabbed a tie from the bedside attaching both of Deans hands to the headboard.

"I don't want you to cum, not yet at least." He bowed his head down to Deans cock, "mm mm, you smell so good Dean, I wonder how he tastes." Castiel's tongue gently flicked he top of Deans cock making him yelped. Castiel let out a throaty chuckle and teased Dean some more before tossing him to let his finished. Dean came loudly for Cas and he smiled.

"Damn Cas, that was so fucking hot." Dean panted, his chest rose and fell very quickly and he sighed loudly. "Could you untie my hands now I need to shower?" Castiel untied Dean and let his take a shower while he sorted out his suit for work. he chose the same tie he had used to tie deans hands up so he had that memory all day of Deans face.

* * *

><p>Dean drove Cas to work before going to the garage. Something seemed different at the garage, it was quiet but too quiet. He had seen signs like this before he pulled out a pistol and shoved it down the back of his jeans. He pushed open the garage door and stood there just as he thought was a demon. "Winchester, where's the other one?"<p>

He sighed, "Listen, I know your game your a scouter you've come looking for us because something is gonna go down, but you know what, I don't give a flying crap. Sam and I are retired, tell your friends the Winchesters are no longer hunters. Go be evil I don't give a crap as long as you don't do it here Lawrence is a safe zone and any demons drag their butts in here I may reconsider not hunting and blow their brains out. now go find some other hunter to fuck around with. I am done."

The demon turned to leave, "Just tell me one thing Winchester, why carry a gun if you are no longer a hunter?" he asked slyly looking towards Deans back.

"Well you ugly git if you must know, their are people in the real would that make me rather be hunting then dealing with them and I need a gun for protection."

The demon looked offended and left Dean alone.

* * *

><p>Dean left the workmen to get on with what they were doing and instead sat in his car using his new tablet to purchase the equipment the garage would need before opening. he found it rather difficult to find the bigger things like ramps but he eventually triumphed and got it all sorted. He gave Sammy a call at lunch and told him about his encounter that morning with the demon. Sammy sighed and told Dean to call human Bobby so he could let some other hunters know that the demons were planning something big.<p>

Dean and Sam had tried to drop off the radar and not contact any other hunters which had been hard seeing as Bobby was as close to family as they had left. The conversation with Bobby did not go as well as expected but he did seem relieved that the boys were alive. They needed the other hunters to think that they were dead, it was the easiest way of staying out of too much trouble. He promised Bobby that they would visit soon and told him all about the dog called Bobby, he wouldn't tell bobby where they were in case the line was being listened to. He let him know when they met he would explain everything.

* * *

><p>Dean picked Castiel up from work and took him to the garage where loads of work had been done, "It is still gonna take another week, but the workmen said that it wouldn't be long before everything is fully sorted and the garage is up and running,"<p>

"what are you going to call it?" Cas asked pulling his suit jacket to as he was cold. Dean slugged his arms out of his own jacket and wrapped it around Castiels shoulders.

"I am going to call it Destiels Car Repair Centre."

"Why Destiel?" Cas asked smiling as he slipped his arms into the jacket that had been on his shoulders.

"Its a mix of both our names, because you helped me set this company up I wanted our names to be merged and for us to be joint owners of the company" Dean stated proudly.

"I love it, I can even see it full of cars and you in dirty overalls, working like crazy to sort it all out."

"I really hope so, come on lets go home and make some dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but it should pull at the heart strings. If you think the last chapter was smutty get ready coz more Dean and Castiel action and Cas know what he likes :) also a cute short chapter before we get into any deep drama that will come :O hold onto your socks ;)

* * *

><p>Cas snuggled against Deans furry chest and let out a sleepy groan, he opened one eye and found bobby sleeping beside him, "Get out of bed you silly mutt," he chuckled pushing the giant pup off the bed and sitting up, he wondered if Dean had headed back to his own bed in case Sam caught them.<p>

Cas plopped his feet on the floor and got dressed, he loved weekends because he didn't have to put anything other then his cushy cotton PJs on. The bottoms were soft, black lounge pants with two pockets and a captain America shield on the Right ass cheek. The top was also black and had a brilliant blue Tardis planted on the front, they had been specially made to combine his two favourite things in one place.

He walked down the stairs stretching and yawning on the way down. These stairs came out on the hallway and directly opposite the kitchen, his eyes fell on the peachy arse wiggling from out of the cupboard under the sink. Dean was obviously having trouble with the drains. Castiel let out a chuckle as his ears detected mixed banging and curse words from under the sink.

He pulled out some bagels from under the sink and sat on one of the hand crafted oak chairs his ex-wife had to have. he rolled his eyes they were a beautiful set six chairs and a table but the 300 dollars seemed a little excessive for furniture. Cas had always preferred to see what beauties he could find in a second hand store to restore at a good price, most of the lounge furniture was from the second hand store and he had restored it to give it a vintage and rustic feel.

Castiel smiled taking a bite out of the bagel as he remembered that Deans favourite piece of furniture in the house was the coffee table that had been Castiel's prized piece of work. He had spent hours on the coffee table and was crushed when his ex-wife had declared it was hideous and would never belong in their house. Since she had left him for another man he sold the 100 dollar glass coffee table and brought his in to the house. It wasn't until he had gotten rid of all of her retro furniture that he had been able to have a lot of pride in this home.

He had a dresser in the shed that he had brought three weeks prior for Dean that he had been restoring. He hadn't showed Dean the progress yet in case he didn't like it. He cared deeply what Dean thought of everything he had done. He was just about finished it and was going to give it to Dean today for their 6 month anniversary.

Dean finally stood up and came over to Cas grabbing the bagel and taking a bite out of it. He then put a small parcel down on the table in front of Castiel and grinned. Cas smiled at it and then looked at Dean, "Open it then silly," Dean said happily.

Cas pulled the paper off of it inside was a piece of what looked like a car cut into a half a heart shape with the letters tiel engraved into it. Dean had attached a brown leather chord to it for Castiel to wear around his neck. Dean then pulled out the other half of the heart carved out of wood and showed him that they fit together perfectly.

The wooden half of the heart had the letters des on it. "What is Destiel?" Cas asked as dean put the wooden one around his neck and Cas put the other around his. "and why is one half wood the other metal?"

Dean smiled he had obviously been waiting for these questions. "Destiel is a mixture between our names and the half are made out of wood and metal because my passion is fixing cars and your passion is woodwork. The two very different things that entwine perfectly with each other to make a single very strong heart."

"That is the most romantic this anyone has ever said to me, I love it so much."

Dean pulled Castiel in to kiss and held him tightly, "I mean every word, everything I do is because I love you Castiel," he kissed him again, "I love you more then anything in this universe, I have never been able to tell that to anyone because no one I have ever met has engraved themselves onto my heart in the way you have, you are everything I have ever needed and everything I have ever wanted in my entire life and I will never let anything come between us."

Cas scanned Dean's eyes with his own looking to see if he was speaking the truth. He had no words to say his eyes watering as he looked at the man in front of him. He pulled him close and held him tighter then anything in his life. "I love you too, Dean Winchester and I will never let you go. If anything ever happens to you I will search every inch of this world to find you and get you back. I promise you that you will always be safe."

Cas kissed Deans neck and just held him he didn't want to let go ever again.

* * *

><p>Cas pulled Dean to his shed at the back of the garden, "I made something for you too, close your eyes." Dean closed both eyes and then opened one slightly. "No peaking Winchester." Cas chuckled. he turned Dean around to face the house instead as he got the dresser. He had restored it to a rustic look just like dean loved and had engraved Deans initials on to each of the handles. He turned Dean back around and asked him to open his eyes.<p>

"Its wonderful Cas, you can do such amazing things with your hands."

"I know but that's not till tonight" Cas muttered with a cheeky grin. Dean smiled and held Cas's hands looking deep into his eyes.

"You're perfect Castiel."

* * *

><p>Dean was bopping around in the kitchen when Cas came back down from the shower, he was cooking some dinner and singing happily to Carry On My Wayward Son. <em>How did I get so lucky,<em> Cas asked himself while watching Dean. He walked up and wrapped his arms comfortably around the man's waist.

Dean entwined his fingers around Castiel's before turning around and planting a kiss on his soft lips. Cas let a little moan out and relaxed his body into Dean's. He smiled gently against the other man's mouth. They both broke apart as the front door slammed shut signalling Sam's arrival.

"I need a drink." Sam growled throwing his stuff on the floor and sitting at the table.

"Whats up?"

"I had to kill three de... damn bugs today." Sam said and Dean sighed.

"Cas could you give me and Sammy a minute, he is very sensitive about killing bugs." Cas smiled and nodded. He left Dean and Sam and shut the kitchen door.

"The demons are after us again, they want to play games and fuck with our heads."

"What are they after? Why do they want us?"

"Less us more you, and Castiel. By the way thank you for the heads up that you started a gay relationship with the person we are renting rooms off of to live. Did you think of the consequences and why the hell did I only have to hear about this through a demon. is that how we work now I have to wait until some evil fucker tracks me down and tells me your sleeping with another dude."

"We haven't slept together," Dean muttered not looking at Sam.

"Not to the point, it may just be bullshit but just in case you may have to get the guns ready, I think they are trying to wind you up because they want you back into hunting."

"That's a bit pointless, have they got a death wish."

Sam sighed "We may have to protect Castiel they will target him if they are coming."

"I will not ask Castiel to give everything up in case some evil bastards try to kidnap him/ That isn't fair on him he has his own life and he has things t get on with we will just have to deal with what ever they throw at us and keep Cas out of it."

Sam sighed there was no reckoning with Dean. He would just have to hope and pray for the best.

* * *

><p>"Ok Cas you get it completely your way tonight I am your slave."<p>

"I want to have sex with you Dean Winchester, full on sex while I have you cuffed to my head board."

Dean's heart beat sped up till he was almost sure his heart would beat out of his chest, he was nervous, excited and horny all at the same time. "Be gentle Cas, I have never been touched like that by another man"

"Oh Dean I would never hurt you, besides by the time I am done with you you will be so horny you will be begging for me to fill you."

Dean bit his lip as Cas took his hands and cuffed him. He tested the cuffs and smiled, "now I really am your slave."

"If your a bad slave I will completely immobilize you."

"I'll be good I promise."

"Good," Cas growled slowly trailing kisses down Dean's naked body. He kissed softly around his cock and then down his legs before working his way back up. Dean let out a deep moan from the back of his throat. Cas then slowly licked between Dean's hole and his balls, this made Dean's arse shoot in the air in shock before embracing the new sensation. Cas let out a hungry growl before running his tongue up the length of Dean's manhood and taking it completely into his mouth.

Dean let out a cry pulling at his cuffs as his body flooded with new feelings. He'd been sucked before by women and Cas but with his hands tied it felt new and more intense. Cas now satisfied with the reactions he was getting out of Dean slowly parted his butt and flicked his tongue over the soft skin cause Dean to cry again. He made Dean suck on one of his fingers then gently inserted it into Deans opening. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas who took the finger out again and kissed him. He reached down beside the bed and pulled an assortment of kinky toys.

"I promise it won't hurt Dean." Cas whispered lubing up a butt plug and pushing it against Dean's hole. He felt Dean tense so he gently sucked on Deans manhood causing him to relax before pushing the plug up in one swift movement. He then pushed a button causing the thing to vibrate. Dean moaned loudly.

After a few minutes Cas pulled the thing out and Dean groaned feeling the emptiness that was left in its place. "Cas please put it back!" he begged and Cas smiled.

"That's Master to you bitch." Dean smiled.

"Please master fill me with your cock, I want to feel you inside me."

Cas then gently put his hardness against Dean and gently pushed constantly checking Deans reaction. Once he had his all of it inside he felt Dean release a deep breath relaxing his body. "Are you ok babe?" Cas gently whispered in Dean's ear kissing a trail along his cheek.

Cas slowly started to moved and he took Dean's cock in his hand tossing him off at the same time he was moving. Before long Cas felt his orgasm building, he started moving faster. Suddenly Cas hit Dean's G-spot and Dean cried out pulling his cuffs as his cock burst with pleasure. The look on Dean's face was enough to push Cas over the edge. Once they had both came down Cas pulled out, he collapsed next to Dean and releasing his cuffs.

"See, I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean" Cas whispered pulling Dean close to his chest and placing a gentle kiss on his head.

* * *

><p>I hope that was worth the wait for naughty stuff. I was trying to reign it in as much as possible it could have been much dirtier. xx leave reviews to let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel had hated Christmas for years. His ex wife had all but ruined it for him, she refused to exchange gifts, put up a tree or even kiss under the mistletoe. There for when December came this year he wasn't at all excited by the prospect of it all. Dean on the other hand was incredibly excited and desperate to wash his excitement off on Castiel.

Cas had been sat at his desk when Dean sent him a photo of him naked under some mistletoe. Castiel laughed at the picture because the idiot was not holding the mistletoe over his head. Dean had also been texting him all day about his favourite colours for Christmas but didn't tell him why.

He sighed deeply at the clock, only two more hours and he would be able to go home to see Dean and the "mess" he had made in their house. His last text clearly stated that he was going to hoover before Cas came back home. Luckily it was his last day for a couple of weeks because the bank close from the 22nd of December till the 5th of January as part of a Christmas break.

It just started to snow as the clock struck 5 signalling to the workers that it was time to go home and sip their wine or eggnog and start their Christmas time. Castiel threw on his long brown trench coat, this time of the year had all but forced him to bring it out in case he wanted to freeze to death on his usual walk home. Today however he looked at the snow and decided against walking he thought about giving Dean a call and asking him to come and pick him up but then decided that it would be easier if he got a taxi home instead.

Just as he got out his phone a taxi pulled along side him and a young blond woman stuck he head out the drivers window. "Are you Castiel?"

"Uh, yeah that's me, who's asking?"

"I'm Meg, your boss called for a taxi for you said to look for a man in a brown trench coat named Castiel and drive you home. He said the fare is on him and he didn't want you walking in this weather."

"That's really nice, I was just going to call for a cab myself."

"Well get in then silly, I'm working on a timer." she said flashing him a bright smile. He hoped into the back of the cab and relaxed into the seat. "I'm not all into talking with customers so I'm gonna shut this door feel free to listen to music the glass is soundproof"

* * *

><p>Dean smiled to himself looking at the tree he had cut down for the house now fully decorated. He had had to go out and buy decorations, Cas didn't seem to have anything Christmasy in his house at all, it was almost like the man had never celebrated Christmas. Sam had been walking around with reindeer antlers on his head and he really looked like a moose.<p>

Dean chuckled placing two cups of hot coco with marshmallows on the coffee table. He had been cutting wood and had lit a nice fire for him and Cas to sit in front of, Dean had decided today was the day that he was going to tell Castiel everything about him. He had so much explaining of his past that he might as well have made a T.V show on his life hunting. He trusted Cas now and was ready to let him know everything right up to how he got the weird hand print scar on his shoulder.

He had gone threw loads of stuff up to now, still trying to understand what had dragged him out of hell, all he knew was that an angel had done it. Bobby and he had tried to summon it but they couldn't. Dean realised that he may never know what really happened and hope one day he would find out some other way, maybe the angel would come back to him and explain.

Sam came into the lounge with his laptop and plopped it on the table in front of Dean. He pointed furiously to the screen and Dean saw a weather report from the last couple of days. "What am I looking at Sammy?"

"Look at the fluctuations in the weather, this is what we saw all the time when we were hunting the demons are in town."

"Sammy they threatened to make a move months ago now surely they would have done it by now. Cassie is perfectly safe and so are we."

"Dean I am serious, I think you should go and get him from work."

Dean stood up and pulled his coat on, "Ok, Sammy I will go and get him. He is probably most of the way home by now any way." He grabbed the keys to his car and left.

* * *

><p>Cas looked at his watch, he realized that the time was just gone 6. He looked up and didn't recognize anything around him. He tapped on the glass and Meg opened the little window. "Excuse me i thing we are going the wrong way."<p>

"Oh sweetie, you're not going home." She smiled back at him flashing pure black eyes. "Your never going home." He tried to pull at the car door handle but the car was locked and the switch for the locks was at the front. He panicked trying to see a way out, he would have to get hold of Dean.

The car pulled into a drive at the end was a single warehouse behind and in front of him was a dense forest. He felt his soul drain from his body and tears sting his eyes when he realised that Dean might not find him in all of the mess that this forest had caused.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry we won't hurt you. We are just using you to get to Dean." Cas felt his blood start to boil a little and his fear turned into anger.

"Why do you need Dean, he's a mechanic what's wrong one of your cars broken?" Meg pulled Castiel out of the car and threw him on the ground tying his hands up and dragging him back up.

"Watch your mouth little one, now give me your phone." Cas refused and she slapped him across the face before retrieving the phone herself.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, I can't find Cas. Has he got home yet I have been driving around for half an hour."<p>

"**Sorry dean he is here yet**" Sams voice answered from the phone

"try and use that website to track his Iphone, call me when you get a lead, I'll keep looking." Dean sighed hanging up the phone "where are you Cas" he muttered fumbling with his phone to ring Cas's number.

He found it and hit dial waiting for the phone to say that the number wasn't available again. This time however it started to ring, he held his breath hoping for an answer.

"Dean Winchester." Dean felt the female voice answering sounded familiar, "I have your little friend, if you want to see him alive again you have to come and find us. You have twenty four hours."

"Who is this?"

"Oh Dean don't you remember me." and with that the woman hung up.

Dean hung his head low he needed to find Castiel. Christmas is not going to be Christmas if he cannot save his true love.

His phone rang again and Dean answered "Sammy the demons have him, tell me you found his phone."

"**Of course I did.**" Sam chimed happily and the rattled off the coordinants to Dean "**These demons are being sloppy Dean, you'd think the would cover their tracks.**"

"Well luckily for us they didn't." he said pulling the map out from behind his seat and locating the area. It was in the middle of a forest.

"**Dean come back and get me I can help you find him.**"

"No Sammy I need to do this alone, these demons are after me not you."

* * *

><p>"Put him in the cage," Meg shouted throwing Castiel on his knees. The other two men in the room came out of the shadows and dragged Cas to a cage in the corner.<p>

"Why are you putting me in the cage?" Cas shouted to Meg and he was thrown against the bars at the back and the cage sealed.

"Oh Castiel, I know what you are. We are one of the same and I know what you can do, this cage its fool proof, there is nothing you can do while you are in the cage but watch as we play a game with your precious Dean when he comes to save you which should be in about an hours time so sit back and relax."

Cas spat at her "We are not the same not even a tiny bit."

Meg smiled sweetly, she took up a hose and spray him with ice cold water, "Watch your tongue little one."

Cas took rugged breath his body reacting to the shock of the ice water he glared at her but held his tongue, he needed to save all his energy in case he needed it later.

* * *

><p>Ohhh so what does Meg know that Dean doesn't, Is castiel also hiding a dark past? Will Dean save him or will he be the one in need of saving by the time meg is through with him? Answers to all these questions up next. Dont forget to review let me know what you think will happen next and what you want to happen next, I cant make any promises but I will try my best :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean lifted his trunk up, he had never been able to separate himself with the collection of weapons. The demons have messed with him one to many times, no body took his Castiel from him.

He entered the warehouse ready to go all guns blazing but there was no one around "Cas?" he called out with a half whisper, "Cas are you in here?"

"I'm over here Dean." Dean followed the sound of Castiels voice to he cage the demons had put him in and he started to cut at the cable tie they had used to shut it.

"Cas I am so sorry I should have warned you. I should have never let you out my sight."

"Don't worry Dean."

Meg slipped out from the shadows as dean was cutting at the tie. "Dean Winchester, i knew you would come to rescue your little bitch."

"Meg," he hissed through gritted teeth, "You've crawled your way back from hell again, how many times do I have to get rid of you. Did you not get the message that I was done with all this crap."

"We need you Dean, an army is coming, much worse then us demons and we need you to help us."

"Join forces with you, I don't think so after everything I hope this new thing wipes you all off the face f the earth."

She wiped her hand and Dean was flung across the room. His knife slid across the tie on the cage and it snapped. "Your a pig Dean Winchester and when I am done with you you will wish you had never made it out of hell. Your gonna beg for death and there will be nothing Castiel can do about it but watch you suffer."

Dean felt an invisible force tie him to the chair as she walked up to him. She took the knife he had in his hand and twisted it between her fingers. "You wont be needing this Dean, but I will." She used the knife to cut open Deans t-shirt, she dragged the knife across his chest cutting deeply enough to hurt and bleed but no enough to do any permanent damage.

Castiel watched pained by the grimace on Deans face. He pushed against the bars on the door of the cage and they burnt his hands, the cage was powerful. He sighed tears stinging his eyes as he watched Dean. He tried again using his coat to push but it singed his coat. He called for Dean.

"Cas I am sorry, I am so so sorry." Dean chocked back tears his heart sinking as he felt he had let Castiel down, "Stay in the cage I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will never get hurt." He said pushing against he cage again with his shoulder and threw his weight pushing past the pain. The door pushed opened and he fell out his shoulder hit the ground and he grimaced. Two other demons came out of the darkness and tried to grab him.

Castiel's Eyes turned a brilliant blue and he ran for Dean. He closed his arms around Dean and lifted up his chin. "Dean look at me, I have you."

"Cas you'll get hurt, why are you doing this."

"Your mine Dean Winchester," Cas broke Meg's hold over Dean with some mind control and he pulled Dean close. "Cover you ears Dean."

Dean saw Cas mouth something and the demons were pushed back by a strong gust of wind, he turned his head around and saw a beautiful pair of black wings surrounding them slightly. A brilliant light filled the room causing the demons to set on fire their eyes turned to liquid before their bodies turned into piles of ash.

"Cas what was that?" Dean said his hands falling from his ears.

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't want you to find out this way." His wings closed forming a protective casing around the couple, he pulled Dean's chin up looking into Dean's terrified eyes. "Don't be scared Dean I am still the same person. I am an angel, I am your angel. I was the one that pulled you from hell."

"Why don't I remember it."

"You weren't in hell for long, I pulled you to safety and looked after you I repaired your soul and your body, I fell deeply in love with you while I had you in heaven and couldn't stand you being away from me forever. I begged my father to send me to live on earth so that I may watch over you and keep you safe while you fulfil his mission. It was not an accident that Sam found my place online, I knew you before you knew me. It was placed there for you."

"But why me Cas?"

"Because you are very important the world is in danger from the demons, the angels are coming and the world will be better but they need you up there to help with the trouble down here and I vow to be by your side every step of the way."

"does that mean I have to give up the life I have made here. The life I made for us?"

"No Dean, you just need to do some occasional pest control and saving the world." Castiel chuckled placing a small peck on Deans full red lips. He slowly ran his hand over deans open wounds and they healed.

"I had a special evening planned when we got home."

"Well then Dean Winchester lets go home and get on with our special evening. As long as you still want to spend it with me."

Dean pushed against Castiel his arms holding on tightly and kissed him. "I will always want to spend it with you."

They drove home in Dean's car and Cas smiled listening to Dean talk.

Sam was talking to Castiel when they got home and Dean made some more hot coco. "Hey Sammy, its time for you to shoo, I wanna spend some quality alone time with my angel."

Sam looked at Dean and pulled a face, "I hope you don't plan on spending it on the couch" he puffed getting his jacket.

"I will spend it where ever I want, Bitch."

"Jerk, I will see you tomorrow." Sammy left and Dean covered Castiels eyes.

"Prepare to enter wonderland Cas," Dean whispered leading him into the decorated lounge and in front of the fire. "Ok keep your eyes closed." Dean let go of Cas's eyes.

"Can i open them yet?"

"Not quite... ok now."

Cas open his eyes and Dean was on one knee the room completely decorated in his favourite colours and fire burning happily.

"Castiel, Will you marry me." Dean asked pulling out a box with a ring inside it. "I have given it a lot of thought and i need you in my life more then anything."

Cas fell onto his knees in front of Dean and looked him dead in the eyes. "Dean I will, I love you so much."

"I love you too Cas," Dean whispered gently pushing the ring on his finger. "Your mine forever."


End file.
